


Une sortie au cinéma

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mushu - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Quand Rose porte un sweatshirt avec Mushu, ça intrigue Jack. Alors elle le traîne au cinéma, peu après la sortie de Mulan, l'avantage de voyager à bord du Tardis.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Une sortie au cinéma

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Jack en fixant le sweatshirt de Rose.  
  
Le Docteur releva la tête de la console pour observé le duo d'humains.  
  
« Un sweatshirt, Jack. » Répondit Rose en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Non le dessin. »  
  
La blonde baissa les yeux pour regarder le dessin sur son sweat, puis, elle les releva pour fixer Jack.  
  
« C'est Mushu. »  
  
« Mushu ? » Répéta le jeune homme.  
  
« Le dragon dans Mulan ! » Rose fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne connais pas ? »  
  
« Cinquante-et-unième siècle, Rose. » Intervint le Docteur.  
  
« Cette excuse. » Ronchonna la blonde qui sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, elle se tourna ensuite vers le Docteur en le pointant du doigts. « Londres, à l'époque de la sortie de Mulan au cinéma. Tout de suite ! » Dit-elle avant de se détourner pour sortir de la salle de commande en disant qu'elle allait se changer.  
  
Le Docteur fixa l'endroit où s'était trouvée Rose pendant de très longues secondes. Jack éclata de rire en voyant l'air choqué du Seigneur du Temps, visiblement ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres comme Rose venait de le faire.  
  
« Cessez de rire Capitaine. » Ronchonna le Seigneur du Temps en paramétrant le voyage. « Je vous laisse seul avec Rose, pas question que je passe du temps dans une de leurs salle de cinéma. »  
  
« Être avec Rose pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps dans une salle obscure… pas sûr que ça soit un mauvais moment. » Dit Jack avec un sourire un peu grivois.  
  
Le Docteur lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'information. »  
  
Rose revint quelques instants plus tard, un peu avant que le Tardis ne se pose.  
  
« Et voilà ! 19 octobre 1998, quelques jours après la sortie du film. » Dit le Docteur.  
  
« Merci ! » Dit Rose en s'approchant de lui pour plaquer un baiser sur sa joue, puis, elle rejoignit Jack et elle lui attrapa le bras avant de l'entraîner hors du Tardis.  
  
« Tu vas voir Jack tu vas aimer ! C'est mon Disney préféré, Mulan est géniale ! » Babilla Rose en le traînant en direction du cinéma. « Et tu vas voir Mushu est... »  
  
« Roseeeee ! » S'exclama Jack en l'arrêtant pour plaquer une main sur la bouche de son amie, l'empêchant efficacement de parler. « Tu veux bien juste ne pas tout me raconter me laisser apprécier le film ? »  
  
Il vit très clairement qu'elle faisait la moue, sûrement un peu boudeuse de ne pas pouvoir expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi elle aimait ce film. Finalement après quelques instants, elle hocha la tête, alors il la lâcha.  
  
« On peut y aller maintenant. »  
  
Rose continua de faire la moue alors qu'ils cherchaient un cinéma, parce que bien évidement le Tardis n'avait pas atterri à proximité d'un cinéma. Finalement le duo trouva un cinéma, et au vu des affiches, eh bien le Docteur ne s'était pas trompé de date. Rose attrapa le bras de Jack et le traîna vers le bâtiment, y avait quelques personnes. Forcément, un après midi de semaine, il y avait moins de monde que pendant un week end.  
  
Rose paya les places, ainsi qu'un gros paquet de pop-corn pour eux deux. Et de quoi boire. Ils étaient les seuls adultes non accompagnés d'enfants dans la salle. Ça leur valu quelques regards curieux. Mais Jack prit le partit de les ignorer, et Rose fit pareil, de toute façon les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils se fichaient de leur avis. Jack profita juste de la lumière qui s'éteignait pour embrasser sa petite amie, sans qu'on ne le voie faire.  
  
« Jack. » Gronda Rose, d'un ton faussement autoritaire.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu es incorrigible. »  
  
« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »  
  
« Oui. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Maintenant tais-toi, et regarde. » Gronda-t-elle, et cette fois le ton n'était plus faussement autoritaire.  
  
Heureusement, ils étaient installés au fond de la salle, parce que Rose semblait pratiquement connaître ce film par cœur et qu'elle faisait les dialogues. Plus particulièrement ceux du dragon, Mushu. C'était mignon de la voir comme ça.  
  
« Tu le connais par cœur. » Murmura Jack en la regardant du coin de l'œil, piochant de le paquet de pop-corn.  
  
« Oui. » Répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. « Maman en avait marre de me voir tout le temps devant ce Disney. »  
  
Jack sourit. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle aimait ce film, les personnages étaient intéressants, surtout Mulan, et les trois avec qui elle était devenue amie étaient amusant. Et Mushu était mignon. Il était sympa comme film.  
  
Le film se termina, trop vite au goût de Rose, ils sortirent de la salle après tout le monde. Rose accrochée au bras de Jack affichait un grand sourire.  
  
« Tu me crois si je te dis que j'étais jamais aller au cinéma avant ? » Demanda Jack alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie.  
  
« Ah oui ? » Rose lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin mais elle sourit. « Eh bien ravie que la première fois soit pour voir Mulan. »  
  
« Oui c'était un bon choix. » Confirma-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Ils sortirent du cinéma et Rose frissonna, il faisait plutôt froid, et elle ne portait qu'une veste pas trop épaisse. Jack enleva son manteau et lui tendit.  
  
« Mais et toi ? »  
  
« Ça va aller. Rentrons vite au Tardis, et on se fera un chocolat chaud ! »  
  
Rose enfila le manteau et attrapa la main de Jack dans la sienne avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer au Tardis.

**Author's Note:**

> Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Soixante sixième baiser : Un baiser dans un cinéma [Le défi des baisers] ; Défi couple 256 : Jack Harkness / Rose Tyler [Foire aux couples] ; Mignonnerie du 22/08/2020 : A prête son manteau/veste/gilet à B, qui a froid [Mignonnerie du jour] ; Rose Tyler [La semaine des personnages] ; Fandom du 19/06/2020 : Doctor Who [Fandom de la semaine] ; Préjugé 20 : Les dessins animés sont pour les enfants [Cassons les préjugés] ; La première fois que je vais au cinéma [Premières fois] ; écrire sur une blonde [Qui est-ce] ; faire un texte sur des gens qui mangent du pop corn [Cap ou pas cap] ; écrire sur un perso qui mange du pop corn [Vrai ou faux] ; Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°54 - Placer le mot "Dragon" [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]


End file.
